roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Pattillo
Jack Shannon Pattillo is an independent filmmaker, actor, and a long time employee of Rooster Teeth. He is married to Caiti Ward. Together with Geoff Ramsey, Jack co-created and currently manages Achievement Hunter, a subsidiary of Rooster Teeth Productions which is located in Austin, Texas. Since the conception of Achievement Hunter, Jack has become an internet celebrity, regularly showing up at conventions like RTX, PAX, and Comic-Con. Role at Rooster Teeth Jack's company roles are to help moderate the Achievement Hunter Website, maintain the site's aesthetics and ergonomics, and edit videos for Achievement Hunter, which also serves as a form of content inspection. Jack and Geoff both created a game through Halo: Reach's Forge mode called Achievement HORSE which was updated weekly, with a concept similar to the basketball minigame of the same name. Gamers send in maps they create, and a clip of how to complete it, and Jack and Geoff compete in them, with the first to complete the map being the winner whilst the other being the titular "horse," gaining a letter per each round lost until the full word is formed. Sometimes, time restraints force Jack and Geoff to play a quicker version, and the game is changed to a much shorter version; Achievement PIG. Jack has hosted the Achievement Horse One Handed Edition, along with Michael Jones, where other personalities from the company played a Horse race map with one hand and had three chances to complete the race map. Eventually, more people in the company stared joining in, and yearly knockout tournaments are now held by Jack. In addition to Achievement HORSE, Jack and Geoff started the very popular Halo: Reach Fails of the Weak series. Fans would send in funny or interesting video clips containing gameplay footage, fails, or glitches from Halo 4. Each Friday, Jack and Geoff organize a montage of fails and narrate them with their usual antics. The series had it's 100th episode on August 17, 2012, and has also developed into a large YouTube channel which takes clips from any game, with Jack and Geoff compiling the best every month. Occasionally, other people will be featured if either Jack or Geoff are unavailable. He also frequently records with the Drunk Tank crew and Jack co-hosts the Achievement Hunter Weekly Update, or AHWU for short . In AHWU Jack talks about gaming news and rumors, while Geoff discusses new releases and achievements, while all the Achievement Hunter crew try to create distractions. Along with Achievement Hunter, Jack occasionally appears on Red Vs. Blue. In Red Vs. Blue Season Nine, Jack voice acted as Murphy, who is a minor supporting character. His Beard To see all the times his beard was referred to, see Jack's Beard Moments. Appearances * Let's Play Minecraft * Let's Play GTA: V * The Rooster Teeth Podcast * On the Spot External Links Twitter Rooster Teeth Profile Personal YouTube Vine Image Gallery Jack_vs.png|Jack's Versus Title Card Tumblr mf19f0l0XS1qkvlzyo1 500.jpg jackandcaiti.jpeg |Jack and his wife, Caiti Ward Jack's minecraft skin.jpeg|Jack's Minecraft skin HNI_0024.JPG|QR Code for Jack Pattillo in Tomodachi Life jack-rtaa.png|Jack's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Trivia * In GO #18, he mentions a company that worked on Call of Duty: Classic, which he previously worked for. The company mentioned is Aspyr, based in Austin, Texas, that specializes in converting Windows games to Mac OS. Jack worked there before Rooster Teeth, and was laid off with 126 employees at the time. * He can speak some Spanish. * In Let's Play Minecraft Episode 27, his pig was named Taco. * In the Minecraft Let's Play's, Jack's house is well known for being burned to the ground after Jack wins the Tower of Pimps. * He enjoys eating bacon, but hates eating salads. Rooster Teeth YouTube, Things to Do in Minecraft: Fire Extinguishir * He once was punched in the crotch by Barbara Dunkelman. This is Mirrored in the Yellow Trailer for RWBY in which one of the main characters, Yang, kicks the thug Junior in the same place. Both are voiced by Barbara and Jack respectively. * He is sometimes referred to as the Trials Guy as he is great at all the Trials games and makes all the Trials Track Challenge videos. * He forms "Team Same Voice," along with Ryan Haywood. * Jack is the official winner of Let's Play Minecraft's first 100 episodes, as he completed the scavenger hunt in episode 100, respectively. It was the fourth clue, which he took a random guess on and got right, which indicated when he started pulling away from everyone else (Ryan had just made it to the fourth clue, on his third try after loading issues and twice falling off on accident, when Jack won the episode). * In GO #18 Jack's station was the one that won the episode, with Michael seated there when the episode ended because Geoff thrice made the other Hunters switch desks (he only had one point when the first switch was triggered, with Ray leading at the time with 3, Ryan jumped the station to six points when the second switch had Gavin take over, and the Brit had gotten the station to nine before switch number three was triggered, handing Michael the win). * Of the main six Hunters, Jack's Grand Theft Auto V rank is second-lowest at 53 as of the most recent video; only Gavin is lower. References Navigation Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:January Birthday Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Voice Actor Category:Production Team Category:RWBY Category:To Be Tabbed